prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Epiphany
|death_date= |birth_place=Cleveland, Ohio |resides=Indianapolis, Indiana |death_place= |billed= Cleveland, Ohio |trainer= Nick Dinsmore Rip Rogers |debut=October 2008 |retired= }} Devorah Simone Frost (August 20, 1981) is an American professional wrestler better known as Epiphany. She is currently working in Ohio Valley Wrestling, where she is a former Women's Champion. Biography Epiphany comes to OVW from Cleveland, Ohio where she was a division 3 basketball and volleyball standout. She is known throughout OVW as the one female who fears no man or woman and is always up for a fight. This was proven in 2009 when after feeling slighted by not getting her fair shot in the Women's division she attacked every female on the OVW roster until she received a title shot from then champion "The Solid Gold Diva" Melody and won, ending the longest single Women's title reign in OVW history. Epiphany's own reign would come to an end as a result of being the first victim of the Blossom twins sister switch and because of this she still claims to be undefeated in OVW Women's title matches at the Davis arena as subsequent title matches despite the champion have all ended in No Contests. Epiphany has been touted as one of the strongest females to ever step foot in an OVW ring as both men and women have been on the wrong end of her Diva Killer slam. She says she will continue to take out everyone in her way until she is back at the top of the OVW ladder and doesn't care what division that is in. Ohio Valley Wrestling Debut; Epiphany (2008–2009) Frost made her first appearance in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) as a production assistant in November 2008. During her first appearance she was carried out after being attacked by Pat Buck during a hardcore falls count anywhere match between Buck and Rob Conway. She was not seen again until Derby City Wrestling (DCW) final DVD event Christmas Chaos 2008 during a match between Theta Lambda Psi (TLP) against the team of Ben Eclipse (Benjamin Bray/Bennie the Producer) and Jesse Mercer where she came out to counter the interference of TLP's Reggie. DCW soon folded after that event and Devorah was used in various non wrestling roles within OVW. During this time period she would be best known for being the "tip girl" for Top Shelf Talent (Pat Buck and JD Maverick]]) during their regular pre match ritual. On May 17, 2009, Frost—now under the moniker Epiphany—made her official wrestling debut as part of an eight female tag team match refereed by Sojourner Bolt at OVW's Future Talent Showcase 2009 event. Epiphany, along with Baily "piledriver" Parker, Adrienne and former Stampede Women's Pacific Champion and Hart Dungeon graduate Belle Von Black (Belle Lovitz), was on the losing side against the team of CJ Lane, Taryn Shay, Jessica Cheyanne and Odessa Firechild. After that event Epiphany began touring full-time with OVW competing in tag matches with various partners ranging from former DCW foe Moose and Omar Akbar to team "Von Black" teammates Adrienne and Bailey Parker during house shows. Return of the Women's Division and OVW Title reign (2009–2010) Things finally came to a head at OVW's Trial by Fire event on June 28, 2009. After getting the pinfall in her tag match with partner Andrew "the Director" Lacroix of The Network against Hog Wild and Taryn Shay she would make her presence felt later that night during a women's tag match taking out rivals CJ Lane and Jessica Cheyanne and then turning her attention to former partners Adrienne and Bailey Parker establishing her dominance and challenging the other females to take her on during OVW television. During the weeks following, Epiphany took out each female during one on one matches or attacking them during matches for which she was not scheduled. This behavior continued until OVW's Futureshock 2009 event on July 26, 2009 when OVW Women's Champion Melody made her return to put a stop to Epiphany's interference. On the August 12 OVW television taping, Epiphany defeated Melody to win the Women's Championship. Her reign, however, ended on the October 7 OVW taping at the hands of Team Blossom. AFter time off Epiphany made her return to the women's division as a spectator for match 1 of what would be a best of 3 series between Taryn Shay and CJ Lane for contendership for the OVW women's title. She teamed with Taryn Shay and beat Josie and CJ Lane on OVW episode 544. During episode 546 it was reported by Josie that Epiphany had attacked Shay in order to take her spot in a contendership match, which she would go on to lose via disqualification. She then got herself named the special referee for the women's title match between Josie and Shay on episode 548, resulting in Epiphany giving the match to Shay by DQ and brawling with Josie. On episode 550, Josie challenged Epiphany to a title match, which ended in a no contest when the remaining girls on the roster interfered in the match: Taryn Shay and CJ Lane on behalf of Epiphany and Team Blossom on behalf of Josie. Epiphany Jones (2010) On OVW Television Episode 589 Epiphany made her first appearance of the "New Season" (a term used by the company as any show done after Jim Cornette returned as head booker). In an in ring confrontation between feuding wrestlers Rudy Switchblade and Paredyce, Epiphany was brought out by Switchblade as his cousin "Epiphany Jones" who attempted to attack Paredyce and his man servant CJ Lane but ended up slamming a referee who tried to stop her instead. Return of Epiphany (2011) Upon the end of the Jim Cornette era Epiphany no longer used the "Jones" name and her character returned to its original 2009 form as a heel bully, this time being used prodominitely in backstage vignettes threatening people in both the women and mens locker room. Other Televised/DVD Events of note *'UWA The Vicious Vixens' (2011) *'Homecoming 3 OVW Reunion show '(2011) *'PWO 2nd annual WrestleRama' (2011) *'ArenaChicks Gathering of the Juggalo event' (2011) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Frost Bottom'' / Hells Angel (STO) **''TDK – The Diva Killer'' (Scoop powerslam) **''TDS – The Diva Stretch'' (Crossface) **''Top Rope Leg Drop'' *'Nicknames' **"The One Woman Wrecking Machine" *'Entrance music' **"Centerfield", by John Fogerty (2008 w/Ben Eclipse/Jessie Mercer) **"You Can't Get the Best of Me", by Cypress Hill (2009–2010, 2011) **"On to the Next One", by Jay-Z (2010) **"Respect", by Aretha Franklin (2010–2011) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (1 time) **NFW Women's Champioship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1981 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:BABE wrestling alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:African American wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Limewire Championship Wrestling alumini Category:United Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Focus Wrestling current roster Category:ArenaChicks current roster Category:Mondo Wrestling current roster Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:Living people